


a september's night wish

by perthtalay



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anyways, Birthday, Gen, It's bad, Jilix Bestest Soulmates, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, but enjoy because i tried, but hey, happy bday jilix, i finally wrote this, i procrastinated writing it so much, in three hours, it was in my docs since april, on jisung's bday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 07:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perthtalay/pseuds/perthtalay
Summary: "make a wish, sungie!"i wish that you would love me.





	a september's night wish

**Author's Note:**

> it's short, it's weird, but it is here. plot? lmao what's that?? anyways, enjoy!!  
happy birthday, jilix!!

we were walking hand in hand, mine warm, as always, felix's ice cold. i didn't even know if it was still my birthday or already his, but the soft hum of the streetlights and felix's sweet voice when he mumbled something about the incoming exams made me feel at home.

we had been doing this for at least five last years: meeting at 10 pm the night of my birthday, going around the neighbourhood until we got too tired to walk and spending the night at felix's. of course i never agreed at first, how could i when my house was just a five minute walk away from his and his parents were probably home, waiting for his son to wish him a happy birthday, but those pleading puppy eyes made me unable to say no. or maybe that was just felix as a whole that i couldn't ever resist.

"let's go to that park."

i probably looked at him like he was crazy, because he shrunk and stared at the ground. i chuckled nervously. no wonder why – it was pretty commonly knew that it wasn't the most safe place in the neighbourhood after the sunset. it was the place that all of the shady guys met to pry on drunk girls and lost children. but when i saw felix's expression, i couldn't help but coo and ask, "you sure?"

his eyes lit up instantly, bringing a smile onto my face. "one hundred percent sure!"

i just nodded and let him drag me into the park. we both knew i'd always do what he said to me.

i never got to know why he actually wanted to go there. he just quickly changed the subject, talking about college and wondering if his mum was still up. i suggested going back to check it, but he just shook his head and squeezed my hand tighter.

i wondered how his palm could still be so cold, when i've been warming it up for at least two hours now, but i bit my tongue before asking. i rarely questioned things all those things about felix. i never asked why he spent most of the time with me instead of his other, popular friends, but sometimes straight up ignored me to talk to that kid from sophomore year. i never asked what he meant when he said i was _ the one _ for him and then put his head on my shoulder to nuzzle his face into my neck. i never asked in what way he loved me, even though i thought about it every time he said that. maybe i just thought that being a coward was better than knowing the truth, but isn't it what we all do? i was fine with being just a hand-warmer and occasional friend (or at least that's what i liked to tell myself to prevent my heart from breaking).

we were sitting for some time already on a bench in the park, trying to recognise the constellations, but neither of us actually knew any of them, so we just laughed at each other, ignoring the fact that we were both equally shit at it, when felix said that we should head back. i agreed, of course, i always agreed, because it was felix who asked, it was felix with his sparkly eyes and orange hair, and bright smile, and countless freckles that i absolutely loved counting when he laid his head in my lap and fell asleep with my heart fluttering in my chest.

i froze in shock when i saw felix's mum sitting in the kitchen, looking through an old cookbook. i wouldn't actually expect her to be awake, not to mention waiting for both of us with a small birthday cake that had a lot of candles on top (i was pretty sure that there was no way that there were nineteen of them, even though both of us were having our nineteenth birthdays) and two small strawberries, probably from her small garden.

i smiled shyly, letting felix go first, as i wasn't sure for whom the cake was. he just grabbed my wrist in response, and dragged me along.

"jisung, blow out the candles with me!"

i looked him in the eye, melting for a moment in the warm amber of his iris. i was searching for confirmation that it really was what i was supposed to be. i maybe even heard his mum saying the same, adding that it was a cake for the both of us, but i tuned it out completely, focusing only on felix's nod and big smile.

"come on, jisung, you're too old to be so shy."

it was the first sentence felix's mum said that actually came to me. i stepped closer to felix and looked at the cake, then at his mother with a camera in her hands; and finally at felix, immediately feeling at home despite the unusual setting.

"make a wish, sungie!"

i just smiled as i blew out the candles, looking into felix's wide eyes, but i already knew my birthday wishes weren't to come true. after all i wasted the last three birthdays for the same wish. i already learned from the times that i was cursed.

_ i wish that you would love me. _


End file.
